


Beyond the Waters

by Yoshiaki



Series: Beyond [1]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: A bit of fluff here & there, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Married Life, a bit of lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Out on the battlefield, my existence to him means nothing





	Beyond the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for the AquaSupes fans

And as i always say; _'Beyond yonder is pure wonder’_

**~o0o~**

Out on the battlefield, my existence to him means nothing.

But when the task is complete, and all wounds are done being treated, he holds me like I'm the very reason he is breathing.

Makes love to me like he invented passion, his nails digging into the soft flesh of the underside of my thighs as he holds me up against the shower glass, thrusts so powerful they knock the wind out of my lungs, and all i know, is pleasure beyond overlooking the earth from space, all I hear is his voice chanting my name like a mantra.

He never tires of me, can't ever get enough of me, and I'm the same, as I drag my nails down his back while the spray of water adorns us.

He feels no pain, just me.

_"Kal-El..." _

And what a song that is to my eager ears.

_"Orin..."_

I return, and he crumbles before me like a crashing wave, his seed hot and delicious within me as thick veins are exposed on his forearms from keeping me up while I milk the last of his orgasm, almost sending me over the edge.

But instead it is the irresistibly-insane look in his eyes when he looks up at me that rip me over and the raw feeling of his lips swallow my cry before he carefully falls to his knees, his arms encircling around my back to keep me steady, _closer_.

Then with his worn-out voice from the previous battle, he says, "My Sunrise.” But now he is no longer that man in his armour, for he is just a man now, his heart all bared out only for me to cherish.

"I love you," I reply, and I would never lie to him.

Because he is my husband and nine years of understanding each other came from that truth.

**oxo**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
